sporumfandomcom-20200213-history
Boss Ape
Boss Ape is a failed Sporum meme and Rptroll's favorite creation. Rptroll uses this creation as an unkillable creature that uses deadly lava attacks. Many other players hate Boss Ape due to Rptroll's massive ego, kind like Didzo's or Tyrannolodon's, but in a way that has no benefit for the Sporum whatsoever and is just "troll ego" as opposed to "real epicness ego" enjoyed by the two users just mentioned Boss Ape's creation Boss Ape was created on 12/6/2009. Its use remained unchanged even back in the old days of the Sporum. Rptroll used Boss Ape as an unkillable creation that owned everything with his lava. Rptroll did not advertise Boss Ape nearly as much when he was first created compared to now. Boss Ape was also featured in the Great Greet Adventure Roleplay thread. This was an RP thread that Rptroll originaly created. It featured two factions: Team A, and Team B, as well as Boss Ape. The latter was played by Rptroll as an unkillable creation who could destroy anything at will. Boss Ape's Return Rptroll quickly showed off his "awesome" creation to the newer generation of Sporumers. Boss Ape was still unkillable and shot lava during this time period. However, Rptroll was advertising him quite a bit more. Rptroll said that Boss Ape was the best creation in the entire game of Spore. It was also featured in a lot more of Rptroll's new Generation adventures including: *Kill Grox *BOSS APE VS CHUCK NORRIS *The Best city ever template *Ape Ape and Ape *Ape Ape and Ape 2 *Meat the awesome creations *BA Crew intro *The downfall of Boss Ape *100 creation isle *Combat Vs story I think we can all understand why these creations are so failed. People questioned Rptroll on why he made so many Boss Ape threads if he was known by every spore creator he said "I want gather Boss ape fans in order to get Boss Ape to be in Darkspore and Spore 2." Many of the regular Sporumers fell for this trolling and quickly caused a spam war in the Sporums. Boss ape Facts Stated by Rptroll These are facts stated by Rptroll about boss ape.thumb|right|300px|Boss Ape defeating 99 creations within seconds and Chuck Norris and other captains of Sporumers. *Boss Ape is unkillable. *He lives in lava and is immune to the effects of lava. *Can make his allies immune to lava (suggested by many of his adventures). *Can make regular planets into lava planets by his mere "aura." *Can "one shot" anything. *Destroyed the Grox. *Has an ability called "Planet Incinerater" that can kill anything, including Chuck Norris, and revives his friends. *Rules the entire Galaxy with his giant army of Ape Argents. *Boss Ape's army ranks seem to be something like this **Lowest Rank: Regular Apes **Middle Rank: Ape Agents **Highest Rank: Boss Ape *Can destroy planets by just punching them. *Can easily destroy Chuck Norris, at least 99 Grox, and many more captains in seconds. Real Facts *Failed Meme *Forced Meme *Hated by Sporum *Highly imbalanced *A modification of the Maxis "Ape" creature *Imbalanced character *Serves as the face of Rptroll's "empire" and "Golden Age"(read: fiefdom and age of dirt) Category:Epic Fail Category:Forced Memes Category:Sporum meme